A variety of bulkhead products are presently available on the market which are configured to securely protect a waterline of a property against erosion from tides, waves, currents, and wake, as well as to prevent erosion of the land itself into the water from rain, wind, and other weather effects. Most of the bulkhead products provide a vertical barrier along the waterline, which conventionally extends vertically from below the waterline to the horizontal plane of the land. The vertical barrier begins beneath the soil underwater, and therefore employs vertical piles which are installed to an industry standard depth below the soil and water. The height of the bulkhead varies regionally, but is always capable of handling typical rises of tidal waters.
While bulkheads such as these are adept at protecting the land, over periods of time, conventional bulkheads require repair and replacement, as little prevents the force of water from affecting the bulkheads themselves. Extreme tides, such as those before or after intense storm are known to exasperate this damage, as the top of most bulkheads are composed of wood or similarly buoyant material. As the water rises, the top horizontal portion of the bulkhead may become loosened. Additionally, strong storms produce large waves which batter the bulkhead further, causing waves to crash into the bulkhead, splashing water upwards to the top horizontal cover portion (cap) of the bulkhead, further weakening its disposition over time.
If there were a way to deflect the vertical movement of water from waves and wake from striking the top horizontal portion of bulkheads, the position, durability, and ultimate disposition of the bulkheads would be optimized, leading to less frequent repairs, and more seldom required replacements. The market is presently lacking in any product configured to protect the bulkhead itself from disruptive water.
Thus, there is a need for a bulkhead protector apparatus configured to deflect water away from the top horizontal portion of the bulkhead which helps to extend the life of the bulkhead and prevent premature wear. Such an apparatus is preferably configured to rest below the top horizontal portion of the bulkhead with a waterguard. A waterguard such as this is preferably disposed at a 45-degree angle to deflect water away from the top and sides of the bulkhead, increasing durability of the bulkhead.